


Love & Devotion

by toffeehyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Cock Warming, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Sibling Incest, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, omegas have vaginas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffeehyuck/pseuds/toffeehyuck
Summary: He knows that everything about what they have has been twisted into this beautifully grotesque image of love and devotion.***Or Johnhyuck are so obsessed with each other that they've crossed a line they can never come back from.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 8
Kudos: 219





	Love & Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> You see the tags, you know what you're getting yourself into. Don't come yelling at me in the comments about it. And, no, I do not condone any of the actions in this fic. With that out of the way, enjoy my first taboo fic in this fandom!

Johnny knows that what they’re doing is wrong. He knows that he needs to take several steps back and try and salvage what he can of their relationship. He knows that everything about what they have has been twisted into this beautifully grotesque image of love and devotion. He knows that what they have is broken.

And he doesn’t want to fix it. 

When their parents died, he promised to always take care of Donghyuck. And he does his absolute best. Donghyuck has a home, clothes, food, an education, and even the occasional gift. But Johnny can’t give him everything he would have had, had their parents lived. Again, he does his best. . . but his best isn’t good enough. So like the loser he is, he finds himself, hoping, wishing,  _ begging _ \-- for Donghyuck to have a bad day.

A day where the omega feels as if the world around him is crumbling. The days where everything around them feels like a threat to the home they’ve built, and Donghyuck copes by pretending it’s just the two of them. He dreams of the nights where the only person who can hold the cracking pieces of Donghyuck together is him. He loves the days Donghyuck comes running to his older brother, his sole protector in the world -- to  _ him _ . He keeps these days close to the chest, refusing to let anyone other than himself relive what he considers the most beautiful moments in his life. They mean everything to him, because they're the only times he can fulfill his promise. These are the only times he can truly give Donghyuck what he promised him all those years ago. 

But then Donghyuck has bad days where he asks for things he, as an older brother, can’t -- or  _ shouldn’t _ \-- provide. 

It always starts the same.

Donghyuck comes into the room wearing one of Johnny’s old sweatshirts. He recognizes it as one he wore earlier in the week when he came back from the gym. It should be gross to see him wearing the article, but he knows why he has it on. He knows that his sweaty, days-old scent is practically embedded in the fabric of the sweatshirt, and it’s the exact reason Donghyuck chose it. Donghyuck only puts his old dirty clothes on when he  _ needs _ Johnny. When he wants to be so surrounded by the alpha that his own caramel scent gets lost and drowned out. He’s practically drowning in the hoodie, adorable sweater paws covering the tips of his fingers, the hem of the top brushing his pretty, tan thighs. 

This look is Johnny’s kryptonite, but the intrinsic knowledge that Donghyuck doesn’t know that makes it all the more deadly. 

He doesn’t say anything yet, he just stands in the middle of the room, awkwardly fidgeting waiting for Johnny to get the point -- to know why he’s there. Johnny pretends he can’t see the slick glistening on his brother’s thighs. Same way he pretends has no idea why he’s there. But he knows.

He always knows.

And every time, they play this little song and dance because Johnny tries to deny him. This is the part of their relationship that’s become so twisted and mangled it’s practically unrecognizable. Because every time Johnny sighs, it’s a heavy, guilt-riddled sound that sits heavily in the air between them.

And every time, Donghyuck whines gently in response. 

Then they go silent for a bit. Donghyuck refuses to look at anything other than his older brother, brown eyes boring holes into the alpha’s head. Johnny tries to look away, keep his eyes glued to the TV. But he’s a weak man whose eyes keep sliding over to the whining omega.

There are times where Donghyuck is  _ desperate _ to feel close, to feel connected, to feel loved, and they cross into territory they should have never grown familiar with in the first place. And every time Johnny wonders where he went wrong. When, exactly, did he become so wrapped up in the enigma that is Donghyuck that he stopped being  _ just _ a little brother. At what point did Donghyuck not only become an option, but the  _ only  _ option. 

But Johnny tries to do the right thing, tries to say no.

“Hyuckie. . . sweetheart you -- we can’t. . . it’s not--.”

But Donghyuck just looks at him, utterly devastated. His originally dry eyes well up with tears before Johnny can even finish his sentence, a distressed sob clawing its way out of Donghyuck’s chest. His words are distraught and laced with insecurity.

“Hy-hyung,  _ please! _ I can’t-- I need you! Don’t--Don’t you love me?! What did -- I -- I -- I do wrong?! I’ll do better,  _ I promise! _ ” 

And like clock work, Johnny caves. Because he can’t handle the idea of Donghyuck believing Johnny doesn’t want him -- doesn’t  _ love _ him. He can’t handle not giving Donghyuck everything he can possibly give him. Nothing will ever matter to him more than his little brother, and if that means giving him the kind of comfort siblings are never meant to provide. . . then so be it. 

“Come here,” and he’s sure it sounds just as love-struck as he feels.

Donghyuck stumbles over to him like a newborn deer, legs giving out the second he’s close enough to crawl into Johnny’s lap. Donghyuck’s still shaking, still sobbing, but this time it’s from relief. He’s so thankful his hyung still wants him -- still  _ loves _ him enough to let him get this close.

Still finds him  _ worthy _ . 

Donghyuck’s hands are practically useless. His fingertips keep getting caught in the fabric of the too long sleeves, and they’re stuttering so bad that getting them to undo Johnny’s belt seems damn near impossible. But Johnny doesn’t make any moves to help him. Partially because he still feels a wave of guilt every time he lets this happen, but most of it has to do with how Donghyuck will react.

Donghyuck doesn’t want his help. Doesn’t want his hyung to have to work anymore than he already has to. He feels pathetic every time he does this. Feels like his hyung deserves better than some cock slut little brother that gets so wrapped up in his own insecurities that he needs to physically  _ trap _ the alpha to feel safe. 

It takes some time, but his uncoordinated fingers finally get the offensive barriers out of the way; Donghyuck’s focus zeros in on his prize, the bulge resting behind the thin fabric of old briefs. Johnny looks away from his lap, and focuses on Donghyuck’s neck instead. There’s an undeniable flush to his cheeks, a clear sign of his embarrassment from being hard from nothing. He’s disgusted with himself for a lot of reasons, but getting off on how desperate his baby brother is to be with him --  _ like that _ \-- is topping the list currently. 

Whenever things get this bad for Donghyuck, he makes sure there’s nothing more that could slow him down. He doesn’t wear panties, and he’s always wet and open.

Always ready for Johnny. 

He raises himself up on his knees, takes hold of Johnny’s cock, gently running the appendage against his folds. He jolts when Johnny’s cock brushes his clit, a surprised “ _ hmpf”  _ leaving his pretty pink lips. Donghyuck gently works himself against the alpha’s length, coating Johnny’s hard-on in his juices. The action has Johnny wanting to take control of the situation. He finds himself fighting the urge to slap Donghyuck’s hands out of the way, and maneuver the omega until he’s fully sheathed in his pussy. 

But he reminds himself that this isn’t about him. This is about what Donghyuck wants, so he’ll wait.

He’ll always wait.

He’s not waiting all that long before Donghyuck holds him by the base, lines up, and sinks down on Johnny's cock, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of being full. 

Of being fulfilled. 

Of being  _ loved _ .

It’s then that Donghyuck’s sobs finally turn to sniffles instead of these gut wrenching sounds, and Johnny is so damn  _ grateful _ , he couldn’t begin to express just how thankful he is. 

He’s happy to finally give Donghyuck peace of mind, a reprieve from whatever took a hold of him. He’s not sure how else to make the omega feel better, so he just lets him do what he wants -- lets him take what he needs. He’s not even sure he has anything to offer, he’s too busy drowning in Donghyuck. His puffy pussy lips have spread and laid gently against the sensitive skin of his cock, and sitting balls deep in his tight wet heat is a feeling Johnny's sure he'll never deserve. It’s the forbidden fruit he should have never been given a bite of, but if it's what Donghyuck wants to feed him, he'll sink his teeth in unrepentantly. 

But while Donghyuck gives him a morsel, hand feeds it to him whenever he decides Johnny deserves it. . . Johnny wants more than just that one bite. Johnny wants everything Donghyuck could possibly give him. He wants Donghyuck to be his. He wants to fuck up into Donghyuck. He wants to force more of those adorable, startled noises out of him. Wants to watch Donghyuck bounce on his cock and chase after the pleasure only Johnny can give him.

But Donghyuck didn't ask for that. 

He didn't come to Johnny for that. 

He chose Johnny because Johnny is all he has. He chose Johnny because he wanted to be connected to someone other than himself. He chose this because he wanted to be as close to Johnny as physically possible. 

So when Donghyuck rocks forward a bit to better settle himself in Johnny's lap, arms coming up to wrap around Johnny's neck, he lets him. He even goes a step further and wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s little waist, pulling him in just that much more. And when Donghyuck places a sticky and wet kiss on his collarbone, the inevitable rush of goosebumps spreading across his skin, he bears it. And when he buries his puppy wet nose in his neck, and the expected shiver wracks through his body, he doesn't complain. 

Johnny focuses on staying still, focuses on being the pussy warmer Donghyuck asked for. And because nothing about this time is different from all the others, Donghyuck falls asleep. He goes to sleep knowing his hyung still loves him, still wants him. He goes to sleep happy.

While Johnny. . . Johnny daydreams about  _ what if _ s. He imagines a life where he has  _ all _ of Donghyuck. Where he can pretend they’re not connected by blood, but by choice. The kind of life where Donghyuck is his omega and Johnny’s his alpha -- his  _ mate _ . A life where Donghyuck falls asleep on his knot, after giggling to him about the family they’ll make in the future. Dreams of the unbearably beautiful kids they would have. 

He fantasizes of a life where he gets to provide for Donghyuck in all the ways an alpha can. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was my surprise dark little secret and I kind of love her. I'm not sure if it'll end up a series, so look out for that. Tell me what you think, or talk to me about haechan centric ships here:  
> [@toffeehyuck](https://twitter.com/toffeehyuck)  
> [@curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/toffeehyuck)


End file.
